A Little Something to Remember Me By
by TradeMarc
Summary: Ginny has been left alone for the past year as Harry left to battle Voldimort. Now on the eve of the final confrontation he returns to her with special gift.


Standard Disclaimers apply, I do not own Harry Potter just borrowing it for a while.

Please read and review.

**A Little Something to Remember Me By**

It had been almost a year ago since he broke up with her, and she hadn't seen him at all since. She had expected something. She spent the entire first month hating him for leaving. He had disappeared along with her brother and her best friend. They didn't show for Bill and Fleur's Wedding. She had spent the entire day waiting for them to show so she could let them have it. Later they discovered that he spent the time stopping a Death Eater plot to disrupt the festivities, and kill those in attendance. Once again Mister Noble to the rescue. He wasn't there for her because he was too busy saving her. She hated him for that. Then school started again and she was sure that they would meet again there, but she was wrong. He didn't come back to finish school. He didn't even send her a letter. She got letters from Ron occasionally, but they were always vague. Telling them nothing more than that they were still alive and that things were going well. Whatever that meant. Hermione wrote on occasion also, but her letters were of no more help than Ron's. It seemed like he had forgotten about her entirely. She had almost convinced herself of that until Christmas.

It was sitting there waiting for her at the foot of her bed with all of the other presents. No note. No name. Nothing to indicate who it was from. She considered throwing it out unopened. She worried that it could be some kind of a trap, like the diary had been. However, she somehow just knew that it was from him. So carefully and cautiously she opened the tiny box. Inside was a gorgeous emerald ring. The center jewel was huge but managed not to be gaudy the diamonds that surrounded the setting were easily as large as the one that adorned he mother's wedding ring. That though snapped her out of her reverie. What was the meaning of this? No note no explanation. Ginny looked at the ring again. The emerald in the center with the diamonds on either side reminded her of his eye's. Looking at it again making her feel like he was there watching her. She knew that she couldn't bare to discard it. She couldn't wear it however; it would spark too many questions. Questions that she herself didn't know the answers to. Making up her mind she walked over to her jewelry box and grabbed an old chain out of it. She then slipped the ring on the chain then slipped it over her head. She couldn't put it on her finger only he could do that. She would wear it under her shirt where no one could see. As she felt the metal against her skin it made her feel better. She knew now that he did care, and that was why he wasn't there with her.

Ginny sat alone idly playing with the ring around her neck; the hot chocolate that Dobby gave her had gone cold quite some time ago. She was doing what she always did, thinking about him. A noise behind her startled her for a second. She turned to wave Dobby off she didn't need any thing from the little house elf. What met her eye's convinced her that she had fallen asleep, and was now dreaming. He was standing there before her. The past year had weathered him. She could see places where his skin hung slightly as baby fat had been exchanged for lean mussel. He hadn't been eating well if at all. His eye's showed an unspeakable burden in them, but they also showed the love that he had for her. Ginny did the fist thing that came to mind something she had wanted to do for a year now. She slapped him. Their was understanding in his eyes as he took a hold of her. She melted into sobs as she mumbled things like "how could you" and "where have you been". He took her chin and lifted her face to his making calming noises as he bent down and took her lips with his. The kiss lasted forever and was over much too quickly for either of them. The emotions that they poured out to each other in that moment said everything that they could never find the words to tell each other. Ginny stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. It was then that confusion crossed his features she followed his gaze to her hand. Of course the ring. Ginny pulled it out by the chain and handed it to him. "Would you?" He needed no further explanation than that as he removed the chain and slipped the ring onto her finger. They met again for another passionate kiss. There was no need to explain what they both wanted, what they needed as Ginny lead him to her bedroom and they made love for the first time.

The scent of him filled her nostrils. She had never been as happy as she was when she awoke that morning. Ginny opened her eyes searching around the room for him but there was no sign, his clothes were all gone. His essence in her bed, and the ring on her finger the only signs that he had ever been there in the first place. He had left her again. Ginny wept.

It was a day of celebration in the wizarding world. Ruckus laughter filled the streets, and wine flowed like water. The dark Lord had been defeated. The prophecy was true he had fallen to the hands of the chosen one. The war was over and every one was celebrating, almost every one at least.

Ginny hugged herself. She just couldn't muster the strength to be happy. He had left her and this time it was forever. Ginny felt her stomach. The healers would tell her that such a thing was impossible to tell yet, but some how she knew. He had left her, but this time he hadn't left her alone. Her spirits lifted slightly as she touched the new life inside of her, something to remember him by. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the man who died.

A/N I know that this isn't a terribly unique idea for a story but that last line just kept repeating itself in my head so I had to write something so I could move on with other stories.


End file.
